


The Neighbors Will Never Believe It

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dom Chibs, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Training, sub Juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Just a random day. These two and their usual fun.Safe sex is fun sex.





	The Neighbors Will Never Believe It

Juice glances at his watch before running to his bike, eager to leave TM behind for the day. Being late will to their agreed meeting will only make things worse for him. He mounts his bike, spinning gravel as he races from the lot.

As he nears _their_ house, he thinks how odd it must be to the neighbors. The house looks pretty much like every other house on the block; cookie cutter neat, suburban. If you didn't know, you'd be clueless to the fact two bikers live there, _intimately together_. If you did know they lived there, you'd never believe what went on behind closed doors every evening.

Juice unlocks the front door with the spare key, that is no longer spare but his own and steps inside. He closes and locks the door behind him, glances at his watch and sighs.

"'Ello lovey. Righ' on time, was beginnin to worry ye weren't gonna make it."

His nerves still rattle through him, despite this being nothing new. Every night he comes home, to their home, and willingly submits. He needs it, the submission, the control, the safety he feels when he gets inside these walls. They've been playing this game for five years, two of which they've shared a home. Despite the club knowing about their relationship, he can never shake the feeling that they are doing something naughty. In their world they are have gone beyond taboo, and straight into uncharted waters.

His messy thoughts spinning out of control are quickly reeled in when one of Chibs rough calloused hands slides across his nape gripping him tightly. The other hand finds it's way to his side, slipping inside his cut to help him shed the heavy leather. Their eyes meet briefly, a calm settling over Juice as he feels himself melting into his lover. Once their lips meet, the kiss is tender and not hungry regardless of the desire that been boiling in the pit of Juices stomach since he was given orders.

Chibs gently pulls back breaking the kiss, peering into the large dark eyes that stare back into his own.

"Did ye have a good day, darlin?"

The tone is calm and caring, a notion that causes Juice to tremble slightly, a feeling that has never tapered off with the time. He loves the warmth of the other mans body, the safety he represents. Even now, standing in his work out jeans, chest bare save for the tattoos and hair that adorns his masculine body.

"Yes sir." He smiled at his lover, beaming that mega watt smile.

One more chaste kiss and Chibs resigns himself to the main room seating himself in his comfortably worn recliner. Juice follows, but waits patiently for instructions despite wanting to sit with him.

"Undress and then ye can join Daddy." His voice is calm but firm.

Hands shaking even though they know the routine, Juice slowly removes his work clothes. He folds them neatly and sits them on the couch. Daddy doesn't like mess, which is great because Juice can't survive in chaos. He walks to the chair and climbs into Daddys lap. One big hand curls around a caramel colored hip and the other slides over his nape again, guiding Juice into another kiss. Chibs nibbles playfully on the full lips until his boy moans, letting the probing tongue to slip inside. He explores his mouth thoroughly, until Juice is panting.

"Daddy's been thinking about ye all day lad." Chibs sometimes enjoyed the days they didn't work together. Today was one of them.

Large skilled fingers tweak his nipples pulling a groan from Juice. When the hot mouth encases the hardened nub, he arches into the wetness.

"Been craving my boy, naked, hard and needy for me." He teased, relishing in the response he earns from his boy.

Chibs rubs lightly, along the length of Juices erection, circling the dripping head. Gasps fall from the smaller man, hips jutting slowly into the feeling.

He stops his ministrations and motions for Juice to climb to the floor, pulling him between his now widened thighs.

"Show me what ye've learned darlin." He urged, not needing to give any more instruction

"Yes, Daddy."

Juice smiles knowing his words affect Daddy the same way Daddy affects him. He makes quick work of unbuckling the belt, popping open the button and forcing the zipper down. Chibs is already hard for his boy, he hisses as his cock springs free, Juices wasting no time before mimicking the soft strokes Daddy had teased him with moments before.

He'd never been affected by a naked male body before Chibs, he seriously doubts if he ever would be by anyone else. It's not just a physical attraction but all the aspects of Chibs combined that draws this desire from him. His body isn't hard and firm like his own anymore, his mid section softer than it used to be but arms still muscular and strong. The tattoos that adorn his body along with the scars on his face that should be intimidating, are soothing to Juice. He knows this man, knows this body sometimes more than he knows his own.

Juice lets his gaze wander across the broad chest slowly back down the jutting erection aching for attention. Juice sucks in a breath and then bends forward, giving a teasing lick to the swollen crown.

Chibs arches into the feeling, urging him to continue. Long playful licks and nibbles up, down, taking the crown in, gently sucking until Chibs gently pushes him down to take all of him. A rhythmic bob takes the place of the teasing licks, Juice hums with pride around the cock filling his mouth. He loves being the reason this man comes undone, he's been practicing, he's learned a lot in their time together. His skill and lessons evident.

Chibs hands loosen on the boys head, he lets one hand smooth over the hawk, as he slowly rocks into the heat. Juice is a natural, which always raises questions Chibs will never ask. Hes eager to please, which also stirs a feeling within Chibs he chooses to ignore. Their actions are consensual, Juicey wouldn't do this with him simply for acceptance.

Chibs meticulous control starts to slip away, eyes squeezed tightly closed wanting this to last a little longer. Those plump lips continue its lesson, slipping a hand between the thighs squeezing his balls gently, the other hand kneading into Chibs thigh. When Chibs opens his eyes he's greeted with those wide brown eyes, staring up at him full of lust and want, mouth spit slick, pale pink cock slipping between the browned skin. Chibs stutters and then looses it, a deep moan rumbling from his throat as his sticky heat rushes into that beautiful mouth. His fingers lazily trace the tribals on the sides of the head in his lap, humming in approval when Juice swallows all of his release.

"Come 'ere lovey." Chibs gently tugs him upward, arms like jelly clumsily working in an attempt to guide him back into his lap.

Juice eagerly takes his place back on his lap, vibrating with pride as Chibs captures his mouth again. He loves when Daddy is pleased with him, when he can let him taste himself on his mouth. Making Chibs fall apart, lose composure, find relief with him makes him giddy.

He does this with Chibs because he wants too, he needs it as much as the other mans does. A part of him hopes Chibs knows that, knows that he's not just settling for the best he's offered. As far as Juice is concerned Chibs is the best anyone could ask for, and he was just lucky enough to win him over. He took a chance when Chibs found him beneath that tree. He came clean, told him what he was hiding, how he needed guidance, control, he needed someone to help.

He'd been so relieved with Chibs didn't crush his skull with his revaluation but pulled him into a hug. The man had seemed so broken when he'd found Juice, he never wanted to hurt Chibs like that again. He had indulged all the things Juice brought up, even experimented with the things he wasn't sure about. Juice had been head over heals in love with this man, a seasoned gang member, of a club not known for their tolerance. Instead of bashing his head in, he took him in, taught him what he needed to know about the life he craved. Together they paved a road for the two of them. Juice again shuddered, brought from his thoughts as that calloused hand gently gripped his cock.

He was achingly hard, he'd long since learned to ignore his own needs and focus on Daddy's. Trusting that daddy would take care of him when it was time, he'd never let him down so far. He was only made aware of how badly he wanted to be touched, how much he needed to feel Daddy take him when that same hand traced his pulsing shaft slowly.

"Yer hard, so hard. Such a good boy not even touching yerself. This is all for Daddy ain't it lovey?" A soft bite on Juices neck jolted him against Chibs body tighter, a whine coming out loudly.

"Y-yes Daddy. Only for y-you, only you touch my cock." Juices cheeks flush saying the words out loud. His cock getting harder and more sensitive at the admission. His cock wasn't his own anymore, it was daddy's. Daddy decided when and if he was given pleasure or relief, the two were not mutually exclusive. Only Daddy touched his cock, or his tight hole. Juice hadn't masturbated in over a year since the rule took affect during his most recent training. He'd learned to cum from Daddy's cock alone, his own untouched, his hole full and aching. Daddy had liked that, liked knowing only he could give his boy relief and Juice had eagerly obeyed.

Daddy never put him in chasity, but Juice never disobeyed. He could easily, Daddy would never know, but he had no desire to disobey, or even cum without him. It wouldn't be relaxing, it would make him anxious, obeying was better.

Chibs other hand rubbed his back soothingly as he cooed praises.

"Such a good lad ye are. Yer Daddy's good lad."

He tightened his grip slightly, speeding up his pace, making sure to pay attention to his leaking tip. It wasn't many strokes into it when Juicey began wiggling in his lap, earning a firm hand around his waist to hold him in place. His pants and moans, unrestrained cries stirring Chibs again.

Chibs nuzzled his neck, whispering in his ear with a deep growl.

"Cum fir meh, darlin, Come fir Daddy, Juicey boy." His thick accent, thicker with arousal like throwing gasoline onto the fire raging within Juices loins.

Juices breath staggered, his face crinkled up as his mouth fell open, his orgasm hitting him like a train going full speed off the track. His body shook and jerked with the jolts that ran through him as Chibs milked his cock empty. He made sure to pull every ounce of pleasure from his boys body, giving him reassurance his body was safe with him.

Light kisses and rough fingers rub over Juices body, bringing him slowly back down to Earth as the after waves begin to taper off. He lets his body crumple more against Chibs firm torso, head lazing onto his shoulder. Those soothing fingers become teasing hands as they make their way to the globes if his ass. Chibs kneaded gently, pulling him open to tease, testing the water to see if his lover was up for a _little_ more play.

"_Please daddy_." Juice half moans half whispers against Chibs as a finger gently brushes over his hole.

"Ye like tha'?" Chibs mused.

"Yes, Daddy." Juice blushes again, his admission no longer a surprise but still heating his face. He never expected to like this so much, he used to think it was weird and wrong. _God was he ever wrong._

Those teasing fingers press gently at the ring, not yet entering. Juice gasps, and then moans in disappointment when those fingers stop touching him where hed been wanting Chibs the most. He nudged Juice to his feet, swatting his backside enough to sting when the lad fails to stifle his disappointed whine. The sting is quickly rubbed away, with a chuckle from Chibs.

"We need a few extre thins lad, wan ye to be comfortable and enjoy this."

Chibs reassures his boy before leading him to the bedroom.

"On the bed." Chibs instructs, turning his back to the lad, knowing he will obey. He strips himself of his disheveled jeans, and crawls onto the bed beside Juice. He places a hand on his boys shoulder gently pulling him down to the bed, wrapping him in his arms.

"Yeve done so good lad. Showed Daddy what yeve learned, how good yeve been practicing. Yer such a good lad. Ye can choose yer reward baby boy."

"What are my choices?" Juice asked curiously.

Chibs kisses his sweet spot where his shoulder and neck meet.

"Ye can have Daddys cock tonight before bed, or ye can wait and have it in the morning. We've got to get some dinner in our bellies." He chuckled when he saw the confusion on his lads face.

"The options are like this; Daddy can run ye a nice bath and give ye a massage tonight after dinner, and ye wake up with my cock. Or ye can have me fill ye tonight after dinner and put ye to bed. Massage and shower to follow in the morning." His fingers lovingly stroke the sides of Juices head as he muses the options.

"There's no wrong answer, no tricks. Yeve pleased me very much. Daddy wants to take care of ye now."

Juice hums as he thinks, turning to face Chibs as he rolls himself into a little ball against his chest. He stifles a yawn against the warm body.

"The first one?" He murmurs, trying not to fall asleep in the embrace. Chibs plants a kiss onto the crown of his head.

"Aye lad. Ye take a nap and Daddy will come wake ye when dinner is ready." Juice nods in sleepy agreement, small snores already coming from his mouth.

Their life was not what either of them probably had ever thought it would be, but dammit Chibs was just fine with that. He couldn't actually imagine it any other way, or remember what it was like before. Nothing good anyway.


End file.
